Will You Love Me Through My Problems?
by fandggf3026
Summary: Yes, it's a girl at CGL story. Don't like, don't read. Squid/OC Hayden was an ordinary girl who was falsely accused and was sent to Camp Green Lake. But her story has a twist. Hayden battles anorexia and has many scars she'd rather not explain. Will a certain boy heal her before her disorder takes over? What else is she hiding? Rated T for cursing and self hate.
1. Meet Hayden

A/N: hey guys so I deleted this story a while ago, but now it is new and improved, hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Holes characters or the story. Squid X OC. Don't like, don't read.

Profile:

Name- Hayden Royce

Age- 16 years old

Crime- She was blamed for setting the school bathroom on fire, which her step-sister did by throwing her lightee into the radiator.

Family- Hayden lives with her mom, her step-dad and her step-sister,Alison. She got along pretty good with her mom and step-dad, but Alison is a spoiled bitch and absolutely hates Hayden. Alison constantly bullies and harasses her, and got her sent to CGL.

School Life- Hayden isn't a loser, but isn't too popular. She gets average grades and studies hard. She's on the dance/gymnastics team with her best friend.

Appearance- She has bright green eyes and medium length blonde hair that is always in a ponytail. She has a tiny figure and is only 5'0.

Personality- Hayden hates attention and she never brags. She usually keeps to herself and is kinda shy. She has anorexia and never eats much. It was probably caused by all of the teasing and bullying from Alison. She's also an aspiring dancer and gymnast and wants to keep it up even though she's going away for 18 months.

And did I mention she's the first girl at Camp Green Lake? No?Well she is.

Hayden POV

I stared out the window silently, studying the desert in front of me. I am onTy way to Camp Green Lake. Yay! Note my sarcasm. On this stupid bus, was me, the driver and some police officer who handcuffed me when I first got on the bus. I didn't deserve to be here. It should be my nasty step-sister.

~~~~Flashback of 1 Week Earlier~~~~~~~~~

No POV

Hayden checled her hair in the mirror of the school bathroom and fixed it slightly.

"Nothing you do to your hair could make it look any better, loser," the harsh voice of Alison said.

Hayden rolled her eyes and continued looking in the mirror. Alison applied another coat of lipstick before turning on Hayden.

"Look,"she said, backing Hayden into the wall,"I know you're jealous of me, but you can't flirt with my boyfriend, you slut!"

"I didn't flirt with Daniel!"Hayden yelled.

"Now you're lying to me!" Alison lost it and lit up her lighter,grinned and tossed it into the radiator. It burst into flames.

"Are you crazy?!" Hayden screamed at her as she ran out of the bathroom. We both ran out and the fire alarm went off.

After the fire was put out, the firefighters found the source of it and said that someone must've been smoking in the bathroom or they did it on purpose. Alison, who gets away with everything, told this whole sob story about how I was planning on killing us both by setting the bathroom on fire and, when we went to court, the judge believed her!

~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~

Hayden POV

I mean, I know Alison hates me, but what she did was absolutely phychotic. I shook my head and tried not to think about her.

As we finally pulled up to the camp, which by the way does not have a lake at all, I was shoved off of the bus right when it jerked to a stop. I looked around and saw boys everywhere. I heard some of them yelling, "Fresh meat as I stepped off the bus. They were all staring at me as I followed the cop into a cramped office. There was a man sitting there chewing on sunflower seeds and looking at somebody's papers. Obviously mine.

"Hayden Royce?" the guy asked.

I stared at the man and nodded slowly. Who else would I be?

"I'm just going to get straight to it, you are the only girl on this campus you got that? But just because you are the only girl,doesn't mean you get any special treatment. Everyday you will go out and dig with your shovel that is given to you. You will dig a hole 5 feet deep and 5 feet wide. Your shovel is your measuring stick. If you find anything you are to alert the head of your tent or myself immediately. My name is Mr. Sir and that is what you will address me as whenever you speak to me. You will get two pairs of jumpsuits. One for work and one for relaxation. You got that?" he explained quickly.

I nodded and Mr. Sir stepped out of the room to let me change. I slipped on the horrid orange jumpsuit and left my tank top on underneath. I reopened the door to let Mr. Sir back in.

"Good. Now, the head of your tent,Dr. Pendanski will show you where you will be staying for the next 18 months," he said as he pointed to the door where a short, funny looking man stood waving to me.

Dr. Pendanski was wearing khakis, a button down shirt, and had a glob of sunscreen on his nose. I fought back a laugh.

"Hi Hayden! Now I know you may have done some bad things, but that does not make you a bad person. I respect you, Hayden."

Is he serious?

"You are in the D tent. D stands for diligence."

No POV

As Pendanski and Hayden walked into D tent there was only one boy there, sitting quietly on his bed.

"Alrighy, Hayden, this is your new temporary home."

"Gee, thanks."

"I will assign you a mentor, someone to show you around, as soon as the other boys get back from digging."

As if on cue, 6 teenage boys came in, laughing and yelling until they noticed Hayden.

"Hey Mom, who's the chick?" asked a dark skinned boy with big glasses on. There's so much dirt on his glasses, I wonder if he can even see out of them.

"This is your new roommate,Hayden," Pendanski replied.

Hayden POV

I smiled shyly as Mr. Pendanski introduced the boys.

"This here is Rex, Jose, Stanley, Ricky, Alan, Theodore and that's Zero."

I nodded.

"Yo don't listen to Mom," Rex said,"I'm X-Ray, that's Magnet, Caveman, Zigzag, Squid, Armpit and Zero."

"They all have their little nicknames," Pendanski said matter-of-factly,"but I prefer to use the names society will recognize them by. Boys I expect you'll treat Hayden with respect. I'll let you get settled."

I looked around awkwardly until Caveman pointed to the last cot,"That one's yours."

I nodded politely and put my bag in the crate at the foot of the cot. I turned around and all the guys were staring at me. I waved awkwardly.

"Great, we got ourselves another Zero!" Armpit yelled and the rest of the boys continued their previous conversations.

I studied the boys faces so I wouldn't mix up their names.

Big glasses, appears to be the leader. X-Ray.

Heavy build, dark skin. Armpit.

Curly hair, light skin. Caveman.

Tall, hair sticking up in every direction. Zigzag.

Small, curly hair. Zero.

Good height, not as tall as Zigzag, toothpick hanging out of his mouth. Squid.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as the boys led me to the Wreck Room, then we had dinner.

X-Ray took my bread, though I didn't really mind. I tried to keep the attention off of me and it worked for all of dinner. We went back to the tent and I was relieved to get some sleep before my first day of digging.

A/N- sorry if this chapters a little short and slow, I promise its gonna get better. Thanks for reading! Let me know if you have any suggestions- I'm open to almost anything!

~Lizzy


	2. First Hole's Always the Hardest

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Holes. I only own Hayden.

Hayden POV

I groaned as I felt someone shake me up. I covered my face with my pillow and someone chuckled at me.

"You better get up," I heard someone say in a Southern drawl,"you don't wanna be digging at the hottest time of the day."

I sat up reluctantly and stood. I didnt get to see who woke me up though, because all of the boys were on their way outside already. I fixed my hair into a ponytail and followed the boys outside.

We walked toward this shack labeled,'Library' where Mr. Sir was standing. He opened the doors to reveal shovels and boys started taking them. After I got my shovel, I followed the guys to a table that had tortillas on it. Assumably our breakfast. I walked right past the table, only to be stopped by X-Ray.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked, standing in front of me.

"To go dig my hole," I stated quietly.

"You're not going anywhere until you eat. You'll need your energy." He handed me a tortilla.

I reluctantly took it, figuring I would burn all the calories by the time I finished digging.

I bit into it as I was walking and nearly gagged.

I was about to throw the tortilla to the dirt when Armpit came up behind me.

"You're gonna need the strength."

I sighed and choked it down. I dragged my shovel behind me as all of D tent followed Mr. Sir to where we'd be digging. He beckoned me over and drew an 'X in the dirt with his shoe.

"I'm not gonna babysit you, this ain't girl scouts," Mr. Sir told me,"get digging."

I struck the dirt with my shovel hard, and the ground cracked a little. I did it again, this time jumping on the shovel and broke threw the dirt. But, of course, I fell down. I heard some snickers and rolled my eyes, standing.

"Thanks guys, I feel the love," I mumbled under my breath.

Around noon, Pendanski came with the truck to bring us lunch. I hope no one makes me eat again; I felt gross whenever I ate. Besides, judging by the disgusting tortilla, the rest of the food probably tastes like shit too. I dropped my shovel and tried to pushed myself up and out of my hole, but when my hands made contact with the dirt,they stung like hell. I winced and dropped myself back into my hole. Luckily, someone came over and stuck their hand out for me. I took their hand and he pulled me out of my hole with ease. I looked up to see my savior. Squid. I smiled in thanks and went to get on line.

"You got any blisters yet, chica?" Magnet asked.

I held up my hands for him to see and he winced.

"Don't worry, the first hole's always the hardest," Magnet smiled reassuringly.

I got my tray from Pendanski and on it was an apple, a sandwich and some graham crackers. I sat on the edge of my hole and bit into the apple. It wasn't the best, but at least it didn't have a ton of calories and the boys wouldn't get suspious.

I finished the apple and put my tray to the side. I could feel a pair of eyes on me, and I turned around to see Squid watching me from his hole. He turned his head back to his hole and continued digging.

_Why was Squid staring at me? _I furrowed my eyebrows, but dropped it.

I hopped back into my hole and winced as I gripped my shovel. Working through the pain, I kept digging.

No POV

After a few more hours, the members of D tent began to finish their holes. Hayden sighed as she heard Caveman leave.

"Do you want me to wait for you, Hayden?" Caveman asked.

"No it's ok. Thanks though," Hayden said.

Caveman then spit in his hole, and left. After about 20 more She measured her hole for the final time, and threw her shovel out of the hole.

Hayden looked at her hands. How was she supposed to get out? She cautiously put her hands to the dirt and winced sharply. Hayden kept her hands on the dirt and pushed herself up. Squeezing her eyes shut, she got out of her hole. Her hands were blistered and bloody. Hayden stood and walked back to D tent, miserable.

Hayden POV

I trudged into the tent and all the boys looked up at me. I walked past them and sat the my cot, staring at my bloody hands.

"You ain't gonna talk to us?" X-Ray said, approaching me.

I shrugged and the rest of the guys stood behind X-Ray, staring at me. I shifted uncomfortably on my cot and made sure the sleeves of my jumpsuit were pulled down.

"C'mon chika we ain't so bad," Magnet stated.

"Maybe if you stopped staring at me I'd talk to you more," I mumbled.

"So she can talk." I recognized the sexy Southern accent immediately. _WAIT. Sexy?! I just got here why am I thinking like this?_ Anyway, I looked up and discovered that the voice belonged to a smirking Squid who had a toothpick hanging off his lip.

I rolled my eyes. _Well duh I can talk you dipshit._

X-Ray sat next to her and slung an arm around my shoulder.

"I'm sorry for all the staring you've been getting, but you're a girl in an all boys camp. What'd you expect?" he said matter-of-factually.

"Yeah at least your in our tent though," Zigzag said,"Do you know what Lump from B tent is in here for?"

I shook my head, nervous for the answer. But, before Zig could respond, Armpit hit him on the back of the head.

"You tryin' to scare her, man?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"She should know," Zigzag stated.

X-Ray removed his arm and stood, looking around and debating whether or not to tell me.

"They kidnapped and raped three girls!" Zigzag blurted out anxiously.

I tensed in my seat. _Rapists.. _I shuddered.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure nothing happens to you. D tent sticks together," Squid said, grinning.

I stared at Squid, not able to turn my eyes away. _He's gorgeous. _His tall frame leaned against a pole holding up the tent. His lips were curled up into a lopsided grin, still holding his toothpick. What used to be a white rag, which now was covered with dirt, was draped around his neck and his eyes..._NO! Stop. You just got here yesterday and you're calling someone gorgeous?! Ugh._

I quickly snapped my head back down to my burning hands.

"Squid's right, Hayden," X-Ray grinned and moved on from the topic,"Wanna head to the Wreck Room?"

"Sure,"I shrugged and stood. All the boys, even Zero, walked to the Wreck Room, pushing each other and joking as they went.

We got inside and I realized how messed up the room actually was. Yeah I was in here yesterday, but I was too tired to really notice why it was called the Wreck Room. The television was nothing more than a bunch of static and the couch was ripped up with stuffing falling out of it. The pool tables were crooked and the lights flickered every now and then. But it was kinda nice. It was cool to have a place to relax but it didn't seem like I'd be able to stretch and do flips in here. Hmm maybe I could try it outside.

The guys started a game of pool and Zigzag sat in front of the TV, claiming he was watching The Simpson's. I sat in a rickety chair and allowed my thoughts to drift to the one person who, for some reason,wouldn't get out of my head.

Squid.

Next chapter will be up soon! Thanks so much for reading.

~Liz


End file.
